An Immortal's Destiny
by Midnight Moon Brony
Summary: When a man dies, he rejects heaven and goes his own way. He eventually comes to Equestria. There he is stripped of his memories and set on a new course in life. Somehow, his friends follow him there and befriend a dragon. Now it is up to the four to stop a threat to great to be defeated by the elements of harmony. Rated T for use of (some) foul language.


_A lone dragon enters the catacombs of an ancient burial ground. He wanders the tunnels until he finds the tomb he was looking for. The tomb of Sergatul, the deceased dragon king. There are many riches in the tomb, but the dragon is interested in only one. The dragon opens the coffin to find that old king has been dead for so long that not even his bones remain. He reaches into the coffin and takes out a simple golden bracelet. It's much to big for the dragon's arm, but as he puts it on it shrinks to fit his hand perfectly. A voice speaks to him in his mind, and asks him if he is ready to receive the curse of fire. The dragon laughs and tells the voice that it is a blessing, not a curse. He gladly accepts and thus finishes the bonding ritual with the element._

_"Now," he says, "it is time to take over the world…"_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Give me all your money, or I'll shoot him!" A mugger yelled at my friends while pointing a gun at me.

"You have three seconds! 3…"

My friend Joy frantically took off all her jewelry and set it on the ground.

"2…"

My friend John gave him his watch and wallet.

"1…"

I could hear police sirens in the distance.

"Time's up."

My world went black. My brain didn't even have time to register the pain as it got splattered all over a back-alley wall. There was a tunnel, with a bright light at one end. The light was calling me, but for some inexplicable reason, I started walking the other way. There were voices. They wanted to know what I was doing, but I ignored them. I heard my parents, I ignored them too. Then a powerful voice spoke up.

"What are you doing?" It asked.

"Playing by my own rules." I said.

"There were others that did that, they also went that way. They didn't turn out too good."

"Then I'll ask what they did wrong and learn from their mistakes."

The voice of what I assume was god started yelling at me, but apparently he had no power in the dark void that I was headed for. I ignored him and continued walking. I walked for what seemed like years, before I met someone else. He had pale skin and glowing red eyes.

"I've been waiting for you, or at least someone as persistent as you." He said.

"Who are you?"

"I do not have a name, nor a physical form. What you see is only what you want to see."

"Why have you been waiting for me?" I asked.

"Because if I wasn't here, your soul would wander around forever. My purpose is give you what you desire most. You are not the first to come to me, many others have been here before. And all of you have been the same; none of you seek happiness. If you wanted to be happy you'd have gone to heaven."

"Tell me, what do I desire most?" I did not believe him, until he said the following words.

"Rebirth. Rebirth in a place where no one is sad. A place where you can be you. Someplace other than Earth, someplace like Equestria."

I was stunned. Many thought raced through my head. How did he know… why was he doing this… but most importantly, is it true?

"Oh, it's very true. There is a catch though. It is mandatory that you select a curse to go with your new life. They are: the curse of destiny, the curse of knowledge, and the curse of immortality. One takes away freedom of choice, another tells you everything about anything, and the last lets you watch your friends die… So which is it going to be?"

I thought over it for a moment. Those were all blessings, why did he refer to them as curses?

"Destiny," I finally replied.

"You have chosen the vilest of the three. Although destiny will not drive you insane like immortality or infinite knowledge would, it will change who you are. It forces you down a path that there is no escape from, no matter how hard you try. It changes who you are and who you will be. Good luck with your new life, my little pony."

With that the dark void surrounding me dissolved, and so did the man. In their place was a road, buildings, a sky, and a purple pony staring at me in shock and awe. Before I could do anything I got a horrible feeling. My memories were being taken away and replaced with new ones. After it was over, I remembered little of my old life. All I know now is that I wasn't always a pony, and that I am a special breed of pegasus called 'Dashkin'. I also know that very few Dashkin remain.

"How did you just do that?"

I looked up at the purple unicorn.

"Who are you?" She asked.

I realized that I couldn't remember my name, just as a fake memory popped into my mind.

"Midnight Moon." I said.


End file.
